Grinch
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: In the old folk stories of an Urban Legend. Children who were bad faced Krampus, but on other sides of the world, Children who were bad face a more demonic creature named Grinch. Can Thomas, Kodi, Dusty, and Berry put a stop to this? or will they have to suffer a deadly fate? takes place between The Fate Of Us and REPUTATION. Collab with Player2Daniel
1. Taken

**Chapter 1: Taken**

 **December 12th, 7:30 pm**

Nine- year old Jake Smith was playing with his toys when heard some laughing coming from outside of his room. Jake then stood up from his floor and walked over to his window. Jake then opened his window and looked outside. Jake found nothing but the street outside and a lady walking her little dog down the sidewalk. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and closed the window. As Jake went back over to his toys, he heard something go bump on his roof. Jake then looked up at the ceiling hearing someone walking on the roof. Jake then heard something go crash in his attic. "Jake!" said his mother from the doorway of his room.

"Mommy!" Jake said as he ran over to her and hugged her. "Sweetie what's the matter?" his mother asked. "There's a monster in the attic!" Jake replied. His mother then sighed and rolled her eyes. "Jake I thought we talked about this?" his mother said as she picked up her son and place him in his bed. "But mommy I heard something up there," Jake pleaded. His mother then shook her head and then kissed him on the head. "Jake there is no such things as monsters. The only monster here is Mr. Cookie Monster," his mother said as she placed Cookie Monster next to her son. "Oh okay," Jake said as he held Cookie next to him. "He'll protect you. I promise you," his mother said as she kissed him on the head once more before leaving him. "Goodnight mommy!" Jake said with a smile. "Goodnight sweetheart," His mother said before closing his door.

Jake took a deep breath before turning on his side and closing his eyes to sleep. After only an hour later Jake heard something go bump from his closet. Jake jerked awake and looked to his closet. In Jake's closet was the door to the attic, Jake then took his blankets off and took Cookie with him over to the closet door. "He'll protect you. I promise," Jake heard his mother's voice in his head as he opened the door to his closet. Jake looked around the closet and found nothing. "I guess it was nothing," Jake said as he held Cookie close to him. "Jake…" said a voice from above. Jake felt the hairs on the back of his neck all stand up as slowly looked up at the attic door. Before Jake could scream or even run, two green hairy arms and hands grabbed Jake and took into the attic without a sound. Suddenly Jake's Cookie Monster fell from the attic with blood all over the stuffed animal.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Thomas jerked awake as his alarm went off on the side of the bed. Thomas yawned and then turned it off. Thomas then rubbed his eyes before getting up. Thomas went into his bathroom and took a shower and then got ready for school. Before Thomas left his room he saw that Kodi was laying down with his puppies. "Looks like Dusty is walking me to school this time," Thomas said in his head as he walked out of his room. As Thomas walked downstairs he met up with Dusty in the kitchen. "So it's your turn huh?" Thomas said with a smile as he opened the fridge. Dusty chuckled as she looked at Thomas. "Yep it's me today," Dusty said with a smile. Thomas just grabbed some water and closed the fridge door. "You ready?" Thomas asked as he took a drink of his water.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Dusty said with another smile. "Alright let's go," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack and through the living room. Thomas noticed that Berry was sleeping on the couch with some drool on the pillow. Thomas chuckled before he and Dusty walked out of the house. "So Dusty I'm guessing Kodi is a little tired," Thomas said with a smile as he and Dusty walked along. Dusty chuckled as she looked up at Thomas. "Well being a dad does that to you," Dusty replied as they continued to walk along. Thomas chuckled, "I guess it does." Thomas said as he looked down at Dusty. After a while of talking and walking. Thomas and Dusty noticed some red and blue lights coming from the road ahead. "Hey. I wonder what's going on here?" Thomas said as he and Dusty started to walk closer to the house with the cop cars.

"I know who lives there," Dusty spoke as she and Thomas stood outside on the sidewalk with everyone else who got out of their homes to see what was going on. "Really? Who lives here?" Thomas said as he looked down at Dusty. "My ex-boyfriend Ralph," Dusty replied. Thomas was a little shocked to hear this. "You had an ex-boyfriend?" Thomas still looking at Dusty. "Yeah… let's just say he wasn't the best of boyfriends." Dusty now looking up at Thomas. "No! I'm telling you! It wasn't the dog that did this!" Mrs. Smith shouted with tears rolling down her face. "Ma'am, are you sure that your dog did not claw out your son's eyes?" The officer asked calmly. "Yes!" Mrs. Smith cried out loud. "If I know one thing about Ralph. Is that he's not a killer," Dusty while shaking her head.

Thomas felt a chill run down his spine as turned around and looked around the neighborhood. Thomas could have sworn he felt eyes looking down on him and every move he was making. "Thomas?" Dusty asked looking up at her owner. "Yeah?" Thomas asked as he looked at Dusty shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Can you walk the rest of the way to school I think I want to see Ralph and see what's really going on," Dusty asked as Thomas keeled down to her level. "Yeah go ahead," Thomas said with a smile as he patted her on the head. "Okay. I'll be sure to send Kodi to pick you up from school." Dusty said with a smile. "Okay sounds good," Thomas said as he stood up and started walking to school.

As Thomas walked along he puts his hood on and watches the police leave the smith's house. Once the police had left Dusty had snuck into the backyard to find Ralph. "Ralph?" Dusty called out. But there was no answer, Dusty was about to call out Ralph's name again until she heard some crying coming from a dog house that was coming from the other side of the yard. Dusty Then walked over there to see if it was Ralph. "Ralph?" Dusty said softly. "D-D-Dusty?" Ralph said with tears rolling down his muzzle. "Ralph, what happened here?" Dusty now getting in the doghouse with him. "My boy was killed last night Dust. And the police think I did it! But I would never do such a thing!" Ralph said now raising his voice. "Ralph I know you never do that. Even to a little boy," Dusty said softly.

"Dusty who would do this? Who would ever do this to my boy?" Ralph said with tears running down his muzzle. "I don't know Ralph. I really don't know," Dusty replied with her ears lowered. "What would you do if Thomas was killed like that?" Ralph said now with his eyes red and puffy. Dusty then took a deep breath before answering. "I would do everything in my power to get whoever or whatever did that to him," Dusty replied. Ralph nodded before feeling more tears running down his muzzle. Dusty then got closer to him and then nuzzled him to comfort him. Ralph then nuzzled her back leaving some tears on her silver coat.

Berry was now awake and flipping through channels on the TV as Alan walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Is that all you do Mr. Berry? Is watch TV and eat?" Alan with a chuckle before leaving for work. "Mr. Berry my tail," Berry said before turning on the news. Kodi and the puppies then walked down the stairs and heading into the living room where Berry was. "Daddy where's mommy?" Anika asked as she looked up at her father. Kodi looked down at his daughter and smiled. "She should be home real soon," Kodi replied as he nuzzled Anika. But although Dusty should have been home already and this made Kodi a little bit worried. Kodi then walked over to Berry and whispered to him. "Did Dusty tell anything before she left to take Thomas"? Kodi whispered to Berry.

"No I was sleeping," Berry asked. Kodi then frowned, "You're always sleeping." Kodi whispered back. "I don't always sleep!" Berry said out loud. The puppies the stopped playing and looked at their uncle and father. "Your not what uncle Berry?" Nova asked. "It's nothing son. we're just talking," Kodi replied with a smile. "Oh okay," Nova said as he and the other puppies started playing again. Kodi then looked back at Berry, Berry then crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Kodi. Kodi then used a low growl at him. "This just in! A local nine- year old boy was killed last night inside his own home," The news reporter said showing some video of the house. "I know that house," Kodi said while looking at the TV. "You do? Whose house is it?" Berry asked. "My old friend lives there and he has a kid. A little boy named Jake." Kodi explained.

"What we are about to show may too disturbing for younger audiences. You have been warned," The reporter said before showing some pictures of Jake Smith. Kodi and Berry's eyes widen once they say how Jake was taken in with his eyes cut out and his jaw ripped apart. "Oh man," Berry said with his eyes glued to the TV. Kodi's heart broke as he was thinking about how Ralph was taking it losing his boy. Kodi would lose it if Thomas was killed like that or Dusty or his puppies and even Berry was killed like that.

Thomas was now eating lunch alone until Austyn placed his lunch down at his table. "Dude, did you hear about Jake Smith?" Austyn asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, I was walking by the house and heard about it," Thomas said as took a bite of a carrot. "Did you see what he looked like after they found him," A soft female voice said from behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and smiled at who he saw. "Hannah. Come sit with us," Thomas said still having his smile. Hannah had a warm smile on her face as she sat down next to Thomas. "So what were you saying about what he looked like after they found him?" Austyn asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It's pretty graphic what I'm about to show you," Hannah said as she took out her phone. "I'm game," Austyn said proudly. "Okay," Hannah said as she pulled up the pictures and showed Austyn them. "I think I'm going to be sick," Austyn said as he puts down his sandwich. Hannah then turned and looked at Thomas. "Do want to see them, Thomas?" Hannah asked softly. Thomas then nodded as Thomas took her phone and looked at the picture. "Jesus," Thomas said before giving Hannah her phone back. "How does something like that happen?" Thomas asked he looked at Hannah. "I don't know, I really don't know," Hannah said as she puts her phone away. "I heard it was the dog did it," Austyn said now picking up his sandwich and eating it again. Thomas and Hannah both looked at Austyn. "Then explain how he was found in the attic," Hannah asked Austyn. "How do you know he was found the attic?" Austyn said as he crossed his arms.

"My dad's a cop and my mom's the one who reported it," Hannah said before taking a carrot from Thomas's tray. "Oh, I guess that makes sense," Austyn said as he scratched his head. "Wait didn't you date Jake's older brother Justin?" Austyn asked. "Yeah I did," Hannah said as she looked down at the table. Thomas looked to his left and noticed that Justin was eating lunch by himself. Thomas then looked at his friends. "Should we go say something?" Thomas asked. Hannah then stood up with her bag and looked at her friends. "Yeah I think we should," Hannah replied as she looked at Thomas. Thomas nodded as he stood up and then threw his tray away. Austyn also did the same and followed his friends. "Justin," Hannah spoke up first as she stood in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Justin looked up at Hannah with his hood on. Justin's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Hey, Hannah, Thomas, Austyn," Justin said as he looked at everyone. Hannah then sat down at the table and placed her hand on Justin's. "Are you okay Justin?" Hannah asked. Thomas and Austyn both sat down next to Hannah. "It wasn't Jake's dog that did it. I know that for a fact," Justin said in a soft tone as he looked forward into Hannah's eyes. "I found Jake in the attic." Justin simply said. "You found him the attic?" Hannah asked. Justin nodded with a tear rolling down his face. "I had to go wake him up for school this morning," Justin said as he started to tell the story.

 **(Flashback)**

"Jake come on we're going to late!" Justin said as he walked into his brother's room. Justin looked around the room but couldn't find his brother anywhere. "I'm in here Justin!" Jake called from the closet door. "Come on Jake! I don't have time for games." Justin said as he walked over to the closet door. Justin then opened the closet door and found Cookie Monster on the ground with red stains on it. "What did you do spill paint on him?" Justin said out loud. "Up here, Justin!" Jake called from the attic. "Mom's going to kill you," Justin said to himself as he went up into the attic. "Alright, Jake come on!" Justin said as he turned out his flashlight on his phone. "Jake?" Justin said as he looked around the attic. Justin then turned to his left and saw Jake's dead body. "Ahh!" Justin screamed as he fell back down the attic ladder and then ran out of the room to get his mom and dad.

 **(End Flashback)**

"But Jake was already dead how did he call for you?" Hannah asked. "That's the part I don't understand. He was already dead when I found him and yet I hurt his voice in that attic," Justin said with more tears coming down his face. "And the way he looked and how he was killed. His dog couldn't do that! I know Ralph. He loved Jake… more than I could ever." Justin said as he took his hand back from Hannah. "Justin… Jake knew you loved him." Hannah said looking into Justin's eyes. Justin looked down at the table away from Hannah's eye contact. "I wasn't very nice to him a few days ago," Justin said looking back up at Hannah. "I told him a little urban legend. That story when were kids in the fourth grade, about the Grinch," Justin explained. "He was acting out at mom and dad, So I wanted to teach him a lesson and told about the Grinch. About how Grinch takes kids away and eats them," Justin explained looking down at the table.

"Justin that's just a story. It couldn't have happened to Jake," Hannah said placing her hand on Justin's hand. Thomas noticed that his nose was starting to bleed. "Are you okay Thomas?" Austyn said looking at his friend. Hannah and Justin both looked at Thomas. "I'll be right back," Thomas said before leaving. "Thomas, wait!" Hannah said as she stood up. Thomas had already run into the bathroom before Hannah could go after him. Thomas ran into the bathroom and grab some paper towels. Thomas wipes away the blood from his nose and then heard some humming from his stones. "Shit, what now?" Thomas said as he pulled out all of his stones from his pocket. Thomas looked at his stones and noticed that they were changing colors while humming.

Suddenly all the stones turn black with the lights going out. "This can't be good," Thomas said to himself. The light then came back on real quick with Thomas jumping back from seeing what was in the mirror. Words written in red marked the whole mirror. "Jake wasn't the only one," Thomas read out loud. Thomas' eyes widen when he heard someone breathing behind him. Thomas turned quickly and then scream. Jake's dead body was standing there in front of Thomas. Jake's eyes were black with his jaw ripped apart while blood was flowing out of it. Thomas started breathing hard as Jake started walking forward to Thomas. "Help me, please help me," Jake said in a low sad tone. Thomas then ran towards the door and left the bathroom.

Once Thomas escaped the bathroom, he bumped into Hannah, Austyn, and Justin. "Whoa, Thomas are you okay? What's wrong?" Hannah asked as she placed her hands on Thomas's shoulders. Thomas was breathing too hard to even speak. Hannah then looked at the boy's bathroom before walking towards it. "Hannah that's the boy's bathroom," Austyn spoke up. Hannah didn't listen to Austyn, she went ahead and walked into the boy's bathroom. Hannah looked around the bathroom but found nothing. The mirrors looked the same and the bathroom just looked like a normal boys bathroom. Before leaving, Hannah noticed on the door someone had scratched the words "Help me, Please help me,"

Hannah felt a chill go down her spine as she opened the door and left the bathroom. Hannah closed the door the door behind her and met up with her friends. "Well, what did you see in there?" Austyn asked as he watched Hannah walk up to them. "Nothing really," Hannah said as she looked down at Thomas who was sitting down on the staircase. "Well then, Thomas what happened in there?" Austyn asked as he crossed his arms. Thomas looked down before answering. "Nothing I guess I just freak out from having a nosebleed," Thomas said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked as Thomas stopped in his tracks and turned and looked at his friends. Thomas then focused on Justin before looked down. "I have to go figure something out, I'll call you guys later," Thomas said before walking away. Thomas walked the hall towards the main entrance. "The stones are telling me something, I know they are! I just know it!" Thomas thought to himself as he walked out of the school. Thomas noticed that Berry and Kodi were waiting for him. Thomas sighed before walking towards them. "Thomas have you seen Dusty at all?" Kodi asked a little bit worried. "Last time I last her, she wanted to see if Ralph was okay," Thomas answered.

"I knew it," Kodi said to himself. "Alright let's get going," Kodi said before walking away. Thomas walked closely with Kodi, while Berry jumped onto Thomas's shoulders. "You okay Thomas? You look a little stressed," Berry said as he looked at Thomas's face. "I'm okay, it's just with everything that's going on, it makes me tired and a little stressed," Thomas explained as they walked along to Ralph's house. Thomas didn't want to worry Kodi with the vision he saw in the bathroom. But it was stuck in his mind on how Jake looked and the feelings he was leaving the room. But what really stuck out was the message on the mirror. "Jake wasn't the only one," Thomas whispered to himself. "What was that?" Kodi asked he looked up at Thomas as they walked. "Nothing," Thomas simply answered.

What the trio didn't know as they were walking to Ralph house, something in the dark shadows of the forest was watching them, eyeing them, wanting to taste them.

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys! Welcome to Grinch! I know this might be a strange story so far with the Grinch and all, but I wanted to take on a new type of way to mix the Purpose Universe with The Grinch. I wrote a shorter version of Grinch with my pal drewdog302 in Nome Is Strange Vol. 1 and with this one, I wanted to have a fresh new scary feeling with the Grinch and I think everything's coming together really nice. So guys let me know what you think and if you want an OC to be featured in here just let me know. This Also takes place Between The Fate Of Us and REPUTATION**


	2. See No Evil

**Chapter 2: See No Evil**

After a while of walking, Berry then jumped onto Kodi's back and whispered into his ear. "Does Thomas look a little weird to you?" Berry whispered. Kodi turned and looked at Thomas and noticed the same thing. "Yeah, he does doesn't he?" Kodi said as he continued to look at Thomas. Thomas started to fall behind from his friends with his mind racing. "You okay Thomas?" Kodi asked as he stopped walking. Thomas looked forward and saw that Kodi and Berry we're waiting for him. "Yeah, sorry just have a lot on my mind," Thomas said as he caught up to Kodi and Berry. "Okay just making sure," Kodi said as they walked along again. Not long later they made to Ralph's house. "Great, the news van is still here," Kodi said as he stop in his tracks. "Then what do we do now?" Berry asked while hanging onto Kodi's collar. "We can sneak through the back," Kodi said before looking up at Thomas.

"You wait here Thomas. I'll be right back okay?" Kodi said still looking up at Thomas. Thomas nodded in response. Kodi then nodded back before leaving to the back. Once Kodi and Berry went through a hole that was in the backgate, Thomas started to hear whispers following by a strong wind. Thomas the started to feel dizzy as the whispers got louder and louder with the wind getting stronger and stronger. Then suddenly everything stopped, Thomas then looked up at Jake's old window and saw Jake standing there with bloody hands on the window. "Thomas?" Justin said from behind Thomas. Thomas turned and looked at Justin before looking back at Jakes window. Jake was nowhere to be found and with no bloody handprints left behind. "Thomas? Are you okay?" Justin said as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas looked back at Justin and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just waiting for my dog," Thomas said forcing a smile. "Right, listen I didn't want to say this to Hannah and Austyn, but can you come with me to look in the attic?" Justin asked. Thomas was taking back by this, but agreed to do so. "Yeah, sure I'll go with you," Thomas said with a nod. "Okay, come on," Justin said as he walked over to his front door. Thomas followed him inside his house and then shut the door behind him. "Mom and dad said they would be at the police station all day, so we're in the clear," Justin said as he placed down his house keys in a bowl that was near the door. "So how come you didn't want Hanah or Austyn to come with you?" Thomas asked as he and Justin walked up stairs. "I just don't want Hannah to get hurt and as for Austyn… well… you know how he is," Justin said as they walked into Jake's room.

Thomas felt a coldness while walking into Jakes room. "Then why pick me?" Thomas asked as Justin walked over to Jake's closet and opened up the attic door. "Because you're Thomas and I heard some stories about you," Justin said as he climbed up the ladder into the attic. Thomas walked over to the closet and looked up the ladder. "And what stories have you heard?" Thomas asked as he climbed up the ladder. Justin then handed out his hand and helped Thomas up into the attic. "Charlie Holloway and the thing with crazy Emma," Justin explained as he pulled Thomas into the attic. "Then you know about the?..." Thomas asked as he and Justin stood up in the attic. "What? The stones? Yeah I know about those" Justin said with a sigh. "Now let's see those stones work Foxworth," Justin said looking at Thomas. "Alright," Thomas simply said as he took out the light stone. "Light," Thomas said.

The light stone lit up the room as if there was real sunlight in the room. "Wow that things bright," Justin said while getting blinded by the stone. "You'll get used it," Thomas said as he placed the stone down a box that was in the middle of the room. "So what are we looking for?" Thomas said as Justin took the lead. "Clues I hope," Justin said as he started to look around. "Didn't the police already look up here?" Thomas asked as he watched Justin looking around. "That's the point, we look where the police didn't," Justin said as he started to move things around. Thomas then shook his head before he started to help his friend.

"Dusty?" Kodi asked as he walked around the yard. "Kodi?" Dusty said as she came out of the doghouse. "Dusty I've been worried all day," Kodi said as he ran up to Dusty and nuzzled her. "Kodi, I so sorry I was here trying to get Ralph calm down, I just lost track of time," Dusty explained as she looked into her mates eyes. "It's okay Dusty, I'm not mad I was just worried that something had happened to you," Kodi said as he nuzzled Dusty again. "Where are the kids?" Dusty asked. "They're with my parent's at my dad's boat," Kodi explained Dusty took a deep breath in relief. "Good, good, Um… will you talk to Ralph please," Dusty asked. Kodi looked forward at the doghouse and heard Ralph crying. "Yeah, I'll go talk to him," Kodi said as he walked over to the doghouse.

"Did you find anything yet?" Justin asked still looking around himself. "No, nothing yet," Thomas said while moving more boxes. "Wait, Justin come here," Thomas said as he moved one final box. Justin then walked over to Thomas and saw what Thomas was looking at. "A christmas ornament? But all the christmas stuff is in the shed in the backyard," Justin said as he grabbed the ornament. Justin held the ornament close to his face to get a better look at it until it exploded. "Ah! Fuck!" Justin said as he jerked his hand away from exploding ornament. "Oh shit," Thomas said he stepped on a small spider that came from the ornament. Suddenly the attic door then shuts behind them. Justin and Thomas both looked behind them seeing the door shut tight. "That can't be good," Justin spoke up as he went over to the attic and tried to open it.

"So how is he doing? Ralph I mean," Berry asked as he looked at Dusty. "He's been off and on since I left Thomas this morning," Dusty said as she laid down on the patio. "I feel so bad for him," Dusty added as she laid her head on her front paws. "Yeah I do to," Berry said as he laid down on Dusty's side. Dusty chuckled as she lifted her head and looked at Berry. "What?" Berry asked as he looked up at Dusty. "You like laying there?" Dusty asked with a smile. "Do you want me to move?" Berry asked almost getting ready to move. "No, Berry you fine, I was just kidding," Dusty said with another smile. "Oh okay," Berry said with a smile as he laid back down on Dusty's side. "Thank you for talking to me Kodi, I really needed it," Ralph said giving Kodi a half smile. "Just remember Ralph, you still have Justin to protect," Kodi said a smile. "Yeah, you right!" Ralph said with a full smile.

"I can't get this stupid door open!" Justin shouted in anger. "It must open from the outside," Justin said with sigh. "Then here, I can text Berry to come and help us," Thomas said as he took out his phone. "Berry? Isn't that your raccoon?" Justin asked looking at Thomas with a confused look on his face. Thomas just looked up at Justin. "Yeah, that's him why?" Thomas asked. "Since when does your raccoon have a phone?" Justin asked still looking confused. Thomas looked up at him. "It was my old iphone 7, but that's past the point, he has thumbs and he can open the attic door," Thomas said looking back down at his phone. But instead of texting Thomas decided to call. Thomas froze while looking down at his phone.

Thomas got chills as the light started to dim around him, and he heard an ominous sound from around him, he started to freak out, and heard someone faintly calling his name. "THOMAS!" Justin slapped him out of his seizure of sorts, "Ow! What the hell man?" Thomas asked, surprised. Justin handed him his phone, "You were staring blankly, and your phone was ringing." Justin said, backing up. Thomas calmed down and read, "Missed Call: 1:05 p.m. from Berry" Thomas sighed and called back, Berry picked up, "Hey, we're through the gate." Berry said. Thomas sighed in relief, "Okay good, I need a favor of you, can you come here and help us open this attic door?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, i can, just a minute while i figure out a way into the house." Berry said, hanging up. Dusty leaned down to him, "Are they okay?" She asked in a worried manner. "Yeah, they're fine, can Ralph get us into the house?" Berry asked. "I.. I don't know, let's ask him." Dusty said, and called for Ralph and Kodi to come over.

"What's the matter Dusty?" Kodi asked as he and Ralph walked up to the patio. "Thomas needs help, he's up in the attic," Berry explained. "I thought I told him to stay out front!" Kodi said getting angry. "Kodi take it easy We'll just go in and get him," Dusty said as she nuzzled him. "But how?" Berry said as he tried to open the back door but couldn't since it was locked. "I know a way in!" Ralph spoke up. Berry, Kodi and Dusty all looked at Ralph.

"Really where?" Kodi asked. Ralph looked over to the basement window. "Through the basement. "Ralph said with a smile. "Good then lead the way," Kodi said with a nod. Ralph nodded back before leading his friends over to the basement window.

"So, do you still like Hannah?" Thomas asked as he sat down on a box. "I guess you could say that," Justin said while sitting down on a box. "But it seems like she has an interest in you," Justin said while sitting forward. Thomas chuckled at that. "Nah man she's just a friend," Thomas replied with a smile. Justin chuckled with a nod. "But, first things first... what are we going to do about our little problem? Like with the ornament and the spider?" Justin said while sitting back. Thomas thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know Justin, are sure that all your Christmas stuff is in the shed?" Thomas asked. Justin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure!" Justin raised his voice as he stood up. "Okay calm down," Thomas said while looking up at Justin. "Calm down?! My brother was killed last night and I'm trying to figure it out!" Justin shouted some more. Thomas then stood up and got into Justin's face. "Justin! I know your brother was killed! And I'm here to help you trust me!" Thomas shouted. "Screw you!" Justin shouted as he pushed Thomas down. Suddenly the light stone went out and the attic got cold. "Great!" Justin said as he grabbed the light stone. Justin shook the stone and tried to make it work. "Light! I said Light damn it!" Justin shouted. Thomas sat up while rubbing his head. Thomas then noticed that Justin was trying to make the stone work but couldn't. "Give me that! It just doesn't work for just anybody!" Thomas shouted as he stood up and tried to give the stone from Justin.

"No! I can make it work!" Justin said as he tried to keep it away from Thomas. "Justin! Give it back now!" Thomas demanded. "No!" Justin said still trying to make it work. Suddenly they both stopped after seeing something the corner. It was a little clown sitting on a little trike. "Is that yours?" Thomas asked while getting off of Justin's shoulders. Justin then handed Thomas back his stone and looked at the little toy. "Are you kidding me? Jake hates clowns," Justin said as he and Thomas both stared at the toy. The clown on the little bike then moved closer to the teens. "Text your racoon to hurry," Justin said still looking at the toy. Thomas only nodded and before starting his text.

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lolli, lolli," Berry heard his phone go off and looked at it. "Thomas said to hurry," Berry said before putting his phone away. "Alright you guys, we're almost there." Ralph said with confidence, but also with a hint of fear. Dusty, Kodi, and Berry all followed behind him through the dark basement. Ralph looked behind to ensure everyone was okay, but they were all frightened by a sudden THUMP "What was that?!" Kodi yell-whispered, he turned to Ralph chuckling on the floor, "Heh, sorry guys, I ran into the door." He said embarrassed. Kodi and the group let out a sigh of relief, and all went into Jake's room.

Thomas and Justin stared at the little clown as it moved closer into the light that was provided by the small window. The little clown looked towards Thomas and Justin and then opened its mouth. "Hee, hee, ha, ha, GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" The little clown toy shouted in a demonic voice as the toy charged at the teens with it's little trike. "Oh shit!" Both teens shouted as they stayed close to the attic door. Suddenly the attic door opened from underneath them and they fell out of the attic. Thomas landed on Both Kodi and Berry, Justin landed on Ralph with the clown toy landed on top of Justin. Justin quickly got off of Ralph and threw the clown a crossed the room. "That hurt," Thomas said as he got up off of Kodi and Berry. "You hurt?!" Berry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Justin then helps Thomas up before both boys looked at the little toy.

"Do you think it's dead?" Justin asked still looking at the small toy. "You just threw it a crossed the room, I really don't think it's dead," Thomas said looking at Justin. Justin then walked over to the toy and kicked. The toy didn't move at and seemed harmless. "It's harmless," Justin said as he picked up the toy. "Good," Thomas said as he walked over to Justin. "They were scared of a toy clown?" Berry asked as he looked up at Kodi. "They might as well be, because Jake hates clowns," Ralph spoke up. "Then wouldn't have any clown toys," Kodi added as he looked at his friend. Ralph then shook his head as he step forward.

"Now do you believe me about something going on?" Justin asked as he looked at Thomas. Thomas then took the toy Justin and looked at it. "Yeah I do," Thomas said as he looked up at Justin. "Did we miss something here?" Berry asked confused. Kodi and Ralph both Ignored Berry and walked forward to Justin and Thomas. "What?" Berry asked before looking up into the dark attic. Berry then felt a chill go down his spine before joining Kodi, Ralph and Dusty. Thomas, Justin and the animals all met down stairs next to the back door. "I'm going to keep this and look into more," Thomas said as he placed the clown toy in his bag. "Are you sure about that?" Justin asked as he showed Thomas outside. "Yeah, I'm sure," Thomas said with confidence. Justin nodded at his friend as he crossed his arms. "If you need anything Ralph, anything at all! Just let us know," Dusty said as she nuzzled her friend. Ralph nuzzled her back in response of letting her know he will let them know. "Yeah don't be a stranger," Kodi said with a smile.

"Hey Justin," Thomas said as he looked at his dogs. "Yeah?" Justin asked as he looked Thomas. "From personal experience, I would keep Ralph close to you, when you need him the most he'll be there," Thomas said with a smile. Justin chuckled with a nod. "Thanks for the advice," Justin said with a smile. "Good," Thomas said as he walked off the patio. Berry then jumped back on Thomas shoulders as they made their way out of Justin's back yard. Kodi and Dusty both followed shortly after. "Do you mind telling us what's really going on?" Kodi asked as he and Dusty walked beside Thomas. Thomas then stopped and looked at his dogs. "When me and Justin were kids, we were told a story about a being that wasn't from this world, and that he would come for those who were and that he would be hungry for their anger and fear," Thomas explained as he looked down at Dusty and Kodi. Dusty and Kodi both looked at each other before looking back up at Thomas. "Did this being have a name?" Berry asked Thomas nodded as he bit his lip.

"Ready or not here I come!" Anika shouted as she went out to find her brothers. It close to dark with the sun about ready to set. Balto has told the pups the play closely to the boat so he could see them. "Come out wherever you guys are!" Anika said playfully. Something then caught Anika's left eye. A man with a long black with his hood on stood there on the beach just looking at Anika. Anika swallowed hard as she just stared back at the man. Anika couldn't see his face, so all it did was made it seem as if she was looking straight into a ghost or a phantom.

"This being was named Grinch…"

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys here we are with another chapter of Grinch! Hope all enjoyed this chapter as I did making it with NightWolfZilvia. Things are turning pretty dark for our friends in Nome, hopefully things will turn out better but that's it for this chapter and I will see you guys next time!**


	3. Hurt

**Chapter 3: Hurt**

"this being was named Grinch," Thomas said in a low voice. "Haha!" Berry laughed out loud as he rolled on his back. "Right! And my uncle's name is Santa," Berry added. Thomas glared at the raccoon, about to open his mouth to defend himself from the matter. Kodi stepped in for a defense of his human. "Thomas isn't joking Berry, there really is a local story that's here in Nome," Kodi explained. Berry then stopped laughing and looked at Kodi. "So you're not joking?" Berry asked looking at his friends Thomas, Kodi, and Dusty all shook their heads. "Oh boy," Berry said to himself. "Come on, Let's get going," Thomas said while he started walking.

It started to get dark fast with fresh snow starting to falling from the sky. Dusty and Kodi walked together ahead of Thomas and Berry. "So what does this Grinch do?" Berry asked while sitting on Thomas's shoulder. "He takes children and punishes them," Thomas answered while walking. "Oh," Berry said as he swallowed hard. "Anika!" a voice in the distance shouted. "That's my dad!" Kodi shouted to Thomas and Berry. Kodi and Dusty both took off first with Thomas running after them with Berry on his shoulder. Once the group of four made to Balto's trawler, they found Balto looking for Anika. "Dad, what's wrong? what happened to Ankia?" Kodi asked breathing hard. Balto turned and looked to his son.

"The boys came back from playing hide and seek and they said she never came to find them," Balto explained. "No," Dusty said as she lowered her ears. "Don't worry Dusty, Kodi and I will go out and find her. Just stay with the boy's," Balto ordered. Dusty nodded as Balto and her mate left to go into the forest. "Dusty," Thomas said as he ran up to Dusty. "Thomas, Anika's missing," Dusty said as tears started to fall from her muzzle. "Thomas, can't you use your stone to find Anika?" Berry asked. "Your right!" Thomas said as he took out the tracking stone out from his pocket. Dusty lifted her head in high hopes of finding her only little girl. "Find Anika," Thomas whispered into the blue stone.

The blue stone shined a bright blue color, and then the light went out. "What happened?" Dusty asked looking at the stone in Thomas's hand. "I… I don't know," Thomas said as he shook the stone. "Hey! Find Anika!" Thomas said still shaking the stone. Thomas then felt something vibrate in his pocket. Thomas grabbed the thing that was vibrating in his pocket. It was the green stone that was vibrating in Thomas's pocket. "What?" Thomas said looking into the stone. The stone shined its green light into Thomas's eyes. Thomas now found himself in the forest near a frozen lake. Thomas was confused at first but quickly realized what was happening. Thomas saw Anika beside a man wearing a large black coat with his hood on. "Anika!" Thomas shouted as he ran after her. Anika turns and looks at her uncle.

"Uncle Thomas?" Anika said still looking at her uncle. The man in the black coat then slams a hammer on the frozen ice. The ice breaks from under Anika causing her to fall through into the ice water. "Anika!" Thomas said as he jumps into the water to reach her. Thomas pulls Anika out of the water and places her on the grand. Anika coughs up some water and shivers from the cold. "Good girl," Thomas says in relief. "Uncle Thomas I'm so cold," Anika said as she looks at her uncle and shivers. l know, I got you," Thomas said as he pulls out his Firestone and blows into it, warming them both up. "Anika, what we're doing? Who was that man?" Thomas asked. Anika let out a low cry before answering.

"He said he wanted my family dead unless I went with him," Anika said with some tears rolling down her muzzle. Thomas held her close to him as Firestone became warmer. "He also said his name was Grinch," Anika said as she continued to cry into Thomas's side. Thomas was shocked to hear this, the legend was true. The Grinch was real and he had killed Justin's little brother and now wanted to hurt Ankia and the rest of the family. "It's okay Anika we're gonna be alright," Thomas said as he continued to hold Anika. Anika nods with a sniff, trying to calm herself down. "Anika?!" Kodi calls out his daughters name. "Daddy!" Anika calls out. Balto and Kodi come over from a hilltop. Kodi rushes over to Thomas and Anika. "Daddy," Anika said as she nuzzled her father. "Thomas what are you doing here I thought you stayed with Dusty and the others?" Balto asked while looking at Thomas. "The stone teleported me here, just in time to save Anika from drowning," Thomas explained.

Balto nodded in response before going to Anika to see if she was alrightAnikai walks over to Thomas and licks him. "Thank you Thomas," Kodi said happily. "It's no problem Kodi but…. I have to tell you something," Thomas said in a low tone. "What is it?" Kodi asked. Thomas moved closer to Kodi. "The Grinch was here and he had Anika. "What?" Kodi said in a low growl. "Where did he go?" Kodi asked. "I don't know he was long gone after I saved Anika," Thomas answered. Kodi nodded in response. Thomas could tell Kodi was still angry but didn't push it any further. "Come on, let's get everyone home," Kodi suggested. Thomas nodded as he grabbed his Firestone and followed Kodi home.

Dusty ran up to Anika with tears of joy with Berry running up to Thomas. Berry ran into Thomas's arms and up to his shoulders. "There was a flash of green light from the stone and the next thing we know is that you're gone!" Berry said trying to catch his breath. "Yeah I know, I saved Anika before she drowned," Thomas explained to Berry. "So what happened?" Berry asked. "It was him," Thomas whispered to Berry. "Grinch?" Berry whispered back. Thomas nodded in response. "Oh boy," Berry breathes out as he rests on Thomas's shoulder. It wasn't long before everyone gathers up and started to head home. Once Thomas opened the front door to his house he heard someone upstairs. "My dad's not supposed to be home for another hour," Thomas said he grabbed his old baseball bat from the closet.

"I'll be back," Thomas said as he slowly walked up the stairs. "Stay here with Dusty and the kid's Berry," Kodi ordered as he followed Thomas up the stairs. Thomas and Kodi both walked up to Thomas's bedroom door and was ready to attack whoever was in the room. As Thomas placed his hand on the doorknob, Kodi had caught the scent of who was in the room. "Thomas wait!" Kodi shouted. Thomas swung the door open and was ready to swing but didn't. "Hannah?" Thomas asked as he looked at his friend. "You didn't answer my calls or texts so I got worried and came over," Hannah said as she crossed her arms. "Oh, sorry I dropped my phone in the lake," Thomas said as he puts down his bat. "And what were you going to do with that?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you were someone else," Thomas said as he sits down on the bed. Kodi smiles before leaving the room. Hannah sits down next to Thomas and sighs. "What happened at School today?" Hannah asked. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked. "I mean the nosebleed and the thing in the bathroom? What is really going on?" Hannah said as she looked at her friend. Thomas wanted to tell her everything but couldn't. "I can't tell you," Thomas said as he stands up and shuts his door. "And why can't you?" Hannah asks while standing up and crossing her arms. "I don't want to put you in any danger," Thomas spoke up. "And what Danger is that?" Hannah asks again.

"Hannah! I can't! You'll get hurt or worse!" Thomas shouts. Hannah looks down to the ground before grabbing her bag. "Hannah wait," Thomas said as he tried to stop her. "Don't," Hannah said as she left the room and headed downstairs. Thomas followed her but only watched her leave out the door. "Nice job Thomas," Thomas said to himself as he walked down the stairs and closed the front door. Thomas turned and saw Berry at the bottom of the stairs. "Lady trouble? I can help with that," Berry said with a smile. "Don't even think about," Thomas said before running up the stairs. "Hey! Just thought I'd be a pal!" Berry calls up to his friend. Berry then hears the door slam from upstairs. "Alright," Berry said before heading for the kitchen.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, it's been taking me a little bit on this one, I had some bad writer's block and hopefully, I'm out of it. Anyways guys let me know what you think of this chapter and you'll see a new one real soon :D**


	4. Bump In The Night

**Chapter 4: Bump In The Night**

After everything that has happened, everyone decided to go to sleep. Kodi, Dusty and their four pups sleep next to Thomas's bed while Berry slept at the end of the bed. Thomas started tossing and turning as he dreams. Flashes of Jakes dead body runs in Thomas's mind as he continues to dream. Suddenly those dreams started to fade away and a new dream had started. Hannah was in it only she had a gash on her head with fresh blood coming out of it. "Thomas," she whispers to him. "Hannah?" Thomas said as he tried to run to her but couldn't as he felt he was stuck in quicksand. Thomas then looks at Hannah as her eyes turned black. Hannah let's out a loud scream. Thomas wakes up in a cold sweat while breathing hard.

"What a nightmare it was terrifying ..." Thomas thought as he wiped his sweaty face. "Huh? What was that?" Thomas thought when he heard that someone is walking on the roof. "Kodi ... Kodi gets up." Thomas whispered to the red Husky. Thomas sat on the bed and nudged Berry. "Wake up Berry," Thomas whispered. "What's going on Thomas?" Berry said sleepily. "I heard that something is walking on the roof." Do you think it's Grinch?" Berry asked, worried. "Let's go check it out," Kodi said and walked slowly past the children toward the door. "Okay, let's stick together," Thomas said as he walked toward Kodi.

The three of them walked downstairs and took a flashlight with them as they walked outside. "You see anything?" Berry asked while resting on Thomas's shoulder. "No," Thomas said as he shined his flashlight on the roof of his house. "Do you see anything or smell anything Kodi?" Thomas asked as he looked at his dog. "Unfortunately no," Kodi replied looking at his owner. "Maybe it was nothing," Thomas said before turning off his flashlight. Suddenly the three of them heard wolves howling in the night and tree branches snapping. "Let's go back inside," Thomas suggested. "Good Idea," Berry squeaked now holding onto Thomas tighter. "Easy Berry I need to breathe you know," Thomas said trying to breathe. "Sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous," Berry said as he loosened up his grip.

Thomas locked in when they entered the house. "So we are going back to sleep ..." Berry fell silent when three of them heard the noise from the bathroom. "What was that?" Kodi asked scared. "I think the pressure happened in the bathroom ..." Berry said frightened and pointed with his paw at the bathroom door. "I think we have to check it out ..." Thomas said slowly as he approached the door. "I'd rather not do it," Berry said, hiding behind Thomas. Kodi took a defensive position and began to grow a little growl as Thomas put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. There was no one in the bathroom. "I was already afraid that something bad would happen," Berry said as he peeked out from behind Thomas. Thomas turned on the flashlight and started lighting the bathroom. Thomas slowly walked into the bathroom and directed the flashlight to the mirror. "Is this blood ?!" Kodi shouted. "You started to disturb me ... now you will regret it." Thomas read the inscription on the mirror.

 **(Meanwhile upstairs)**

Thomas had left the clown toy on top of his desk before heading to bed. The clown toy turns its head and looks at Dusty and her puppies with its eyes glowing red. "Haha," the clown laughed. This wakes up Nova as he looks around the room. "Dad?" Nova said sleepily. "I love you," the clown toy said popping up its head. "M-Mom," Nova whispers to Dusty. Dusty didn't hear her son and kept sleep. "I'll be your friend until the very end," the clown toy said as it moves closer. "Mom," Nova whispered again keeping his eye on the toy. "W-What is it Nova?" Anika asked looking at her brother. "T-The toy," Nova said nervously. Ankia then looks up at the toy on the desk and noticed that it was on. "FEED ME!" The toy screeches before changing at the puppies.

"Ahhh!" Thomas, Kodi, and Berry heard the scream of the puppies coming from upstairs. "Kids!" Kodi shouts before taking off out of the bathroom and races up the stairs. Thomas and Berry both chased after Kodi up the stairs and onto Thomas's room. Once they got into the room, they found the toy trying to get onto Thomas's bed where Dusty was trying to protect her pups. Thomas then grabs his bat and swings at the toy-making crash through the window and landed it outside.

Thomas turned and looked at Dusty. "Dusty I'm so sorry," Thomas said as he walked over to Dusty and the puppies and started to comfort them. Berry looked out the window for the toy but found nothing. Kodi then comforts his family while Thomas walked over to the window and placed a board over to keep the cold from coming in. Suddenly the lights went out and there was a loud crash in the attic.

"Mom, Dad, what was that?" Anika shouted and sat very close to Dusty. "Thomas, I think we should check it out," Kodi said looking at Thomas. "Are you sure? I think it would be better to stay here ... and close the door ... and hide under the bed ... "Berry said frightened. "Berry, calm down," Thomas said. "Calm down? There is Grinch there and he wants to... " Berry began, but Kodi interrupted him. "Do not talk about it when you are next to children!" Kodi shouted. At this moment in the attic, something turned over again. "Let's go check it out, guys," Thomas said and grabbed the handle of his bat.

Thomas, Kodi, and Berry all walked out of the room and walked over to the attic door. "Alright, here it goes," Thomas said as he opened the attic door. The attic stairs were cold and dark as Thomas and his friends walked up to them. Once they made to the top of the stairs. Thomas shined his flashlight around the room before it goes out. "No," Thomas said as he tried to turn on his flashlight on. "Maybe it's time to use the stone," Kodi suggested. Thomas turned and looked at Kodi with a nod. "Wait! what's that!" Berry said pointing in the Direction in front of them. Some Christmas lights were shining in the distance. "Christmas lights?" Thomas said as he walked over to them with Kodi and Berry. As Thomas got close to them and was about to touch them, they hissed. "Hissing Christmas light?!" Berry shouted scared. Thomas took before tripping on the Christmas lights. The lights hissed again before jumping up and attacking Thomas, Kodi, and Berry.

Christmas lights wrapped around the three of them and began to tighten more and more. "Kodi ... d...do something!" Thomas said choking. Kodi tried desperately to chew Christmas lights. Kodi was slightly shocked by electricity, although those Christmas lights were not connected to electricity. "I can't ..." Kodi said with pain in his voice. "I warned you would regret that you got in my way!" Three of them heard Grinch's voice. Thomas barely reached for the firestone and pressed it, the fire began to come out of the stone and Thomas used it to break the Christmas lights. "Not this time ..." Thomas said when the cable broke.

The Christmas lights screamed with pain as slithered out the window and onto the snow. Thomas, Kodi, and Berry all watched as the lights slithered into the forest. "You defeat me..." the Grinch's voice echoed in the wind and into the cold darkness of the night. "Next time I'm taking my Christmas vacation to Hawaii," Berry said as he jumped onto Thomas's shoulders. "Alright let's take turns keeping watch," Kodi said as he took the lead downstairs. "Yeah, that sounds good," Thomas said as he followed Kodi out of the attic and back to his room.

Are you alright boys?" Dusty asked lying next to sleeping puppies. "I think so, only Kodi ..." Thomas started, Dusty looked at her mate. "Kodi, what happened to you, you look like lightning hit you," Dusty said when she saw Kodi's fur standing in each direction. "I was shocked by the Christmas lights," Kodi said looking at Dusty. "Are you sure it's everything alright? I do not want anything bad happens to you." Thomas said stroking Kodi's fur. "Thank you for caring, but everything is okay," Kodi answered and lay down on the floor next to Dusty. "If you think so, let's try to get some sleep," Thomas said and laid down on the bed.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Hello everyone, this was a very fun chapter to write and I continue to write more scary chapters in the future! See you soon in the next chapter**

 **Player2Daniel A/N: Hello guys! I hope that you like this new chapter. Also, I would like to thank Kodiwolf321 for inviting me to write this chapter with him. See you!**


	5. It Happened Before

**Chapter 5: It Happened Before…**

 **(One year after the serum run during Christmas)**

"Stupid Christmas trees," Jim Parker says as he tries to cut down his Christmas tree in the middle of the woods. Night had already fallen and fresh snow started to fall down harder. "Fuck it! I'll just get it tomorrow!" Jim said before taking one last swing with his ax. Suddenly the Christmas tree fell over. "Haha! Gotcha!" Jim cheered as the wind started to pick up. Jim grabs his tree and starts to head back to his truck. As Jim walks back to his truck he hears branches being broken apart and howls from wolves from the mountain. "Damn wolves," Jim said to himself as he walked. A small growl was heard in the wind but it was a normal growl from a wolf.

"Hello?" Jim said as he looked at his surroundings. Nothing but darkness, snow, and wind surrounds Jim. "Hm," Jim said as he puts his tree in the back of his truck, Jim also throws his ax in the back as well. Jim smiles before turning around. "Jesus," Jim shouts seeing a snowman standing right behind him. Jim knows that the snowman wasn't there before he put his tree in the back of his truck. The snowman keeps a frozen smile while it looks at Jim. Jim swallows hard as he looks closer at the snowman. Jim is now face to face with the snowman as he looks into its cold stone eyes. The snowman suddenly loses its smile and jumps at Jim biting him on the side of his face.

Jim screams as he pushes the snowman off of him. The snowman face turns red from Jim's blood all over it. Jim gets up from the ground and runs over to his truck while holding the side of his face. Jim gets in his truck and tries to start it as the snowman crawls over to the truck. Jim tries and tries to turn on his truck but couldn't. The snowman scratches at the driver side window trying to get in. "Get the fuck away!" Jim shouts while looking at the killer snowman. Suddenly the snowman stops and yelps in fear before crawling away from the truck. Jim watches the snowman crawl away into the bushes until it was gone. Jim's hard breathing starts to slow down as he looks forward and tries to turn his truck again. Suddenly the radio came on playing Carol of the Bells. The headlights flashed on pointing forward as a man with his hood on was holding Jim's axes stands a few feet away from the truck.

"What do you want!" Jim shouts looking at the man. Jim notices his hands weren't normal hands, they were green and hairy. The man smiles as the yellow teeth reflect off the light from the truck. Jim has pure fear for his life as he looks in his red eyes. Suddenly the lights from truck die out for a few seconds leaving everything dark. Once the lights came back on the truck, the man was gone from the front of the truck. Jim looks forward and to his right to see where the man had gone. Suddenly a large blow came to the driver side window. Glass flew everywhere even cutting into Jim's skin. The man then grabs Jim from his hair and pulls him through his driver side window. The man then slams Jim down on the ground and looks at him in the eyes. "Please don't do this!" Jim pleads for mercy. The man smiles through his yellow teeth as he charges up his swing at Jim. "Ahhh!" Jim screams In the wind as it echoes through the trees and down to the small town of Nome.

 **(The next morning…)**

"Are we gonna get a big tree daddy!" Rosy asks her father as she, her mother Claire and father John walk away from their car. "I'm sure we will," John said to his daughter with a smile as he takes the lead. "Yay!" Rosy cheered as she walks with her mother. John gets further and further away from his family until he sees some blood on the snow. "Hmm, must be an animal or something," John said as he takes a few more steps forward around the corner. "Jesus," John said as he looks at the site. It was something out of a horror movie. Blood was everywhere around Jim's truck,

Jim himself hung up in a tree with his eyes torn out and his insides hanging outside of him. "Daddy!" Rosy said as she runs out from the corner. Rosy screams in horror as John turns around quickly and shields her from the scene. "Rosy!" Claire says now running to where her daughter and husband were. "Ah!" Claire screams in horror looking at the scene. "Claire, take Rosy back to town and get the police up here now," John ordered. Claire quickly grabs her daughter and makes a run for the car. John stays behind and looks at the scene hopefully looking for clues at what might have done this….

 **(Present day)**

"Son!" Alan said as he barged into the room. "Stay back!" Thomas jumped up with his bat. Kodi, Dusty, their pups and Berry all jumped up. "Are you okay son?" Alan asked a little confused about what was happening. "Um… yeah, it was a long night last night," Thomas said as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, okay everyone just seems jumpy, anyways your gonna be late for school," Alan said before closing the door. Thomas laid back in his bed and sighed. "At least it wasn't the grinch," Berry said as looking into Thomas's eye. "Yeah, no shit," Thomas replied. "Thomas language," Kodi spoke up from his spot next to his kids. "Sorry," Thomas said as he sat up from his bed. Not long after that Thomas walks downstairs and meets his father in the kitchen. "You didn't hear anything last night did you?" Thomas asked his father. "No I had to work late," Alan replied as he took a drink from his coffee. "Oh," Thomas said before making a bagel.

"Why, did something happen last night?" Alan asked while reading the paper. "No, it was nothing," Thomas said while putting cream cheese on his bagel and taking a bite. "I want you to come home every day after school until this murderer is found," Alan said taking another drink from his coffee. "Alright," Thomas said before taking his bagel and backpack. "And that means no extreme adventures with Kodi and Berry!" Alan shouts to him as he walks out the door. "You got it, boss!" Thomas shouts back before shutting the door. Kodi races downstairs and runs the doggie door and catches up with Thomas. "I thought you were going to wait for me?" Kodi said frustrated as he walks beside Thomas. "It's alright Kodi I can walk to school by myself," Thomas said as he walked along. "No, not right now you can't," Kodi said as he gets in Thomas's way and stops him from walking any further. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked looking at his friend. "I don't want you doing anything stupid," Kodi said strongly.

"Alright, dad can I go to school now?" Thomas said as he tried to walk past Kodi. Kodi only moved into Thomas's way and stopping him from walking to school. "I'm serious Thomas, don't do anything stupid," Kodi said standing his ground. "Alright, can I go to school now," Thomas said before forcing his way past Kodi. Kodi lets out a low growl before walking beside Thomas again. "I don't want you to end up like Jake, I'm just trying to protect you," Kodi said as he looked up at his friend while they walked. "I'll be fine Kodi, I promise," Thomas said as he walked along. Once they made it to the school, Kodi sits by the flag pole where multiple dogs and cats sat as they walked their kids go to school. "You too huh?" Justin said as he walked up to Thomas and patted him on the back. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked as he looked at Justin.

"I mean mostly all the dogs in town walked their kids to school," Justin said as he looked back at flag pole. Thomas stopped walking and looks at the flag pole. "Huh I guess so," Thomas said before walking into the school. "Even kids who don't have dogs and just have cats walked them to school," Justin said stopping Thomas again. Thomas opened his mouth to say something until he heard Hannah's voice. "Goodbye Star! Be a good boy!" Hannah said as she gives him a kiss on the head before walking into the building. "I didn't she owned Star," Thomas said as he watched Hannah walked past him. "Guess she must be mad at you," Justin said before patting Thomas on the back again. "Why do you say that?" Thomas asked as he looked at his friend. "Because she normally says hi before going to class," Justin said before taking off the catch up with Hannah.

"Should we be worried Mr. Berkeley?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she and Berkeley looked at the window at all the animals sitting at the flag pole. "I've never seen anything like it, all our student's pets walked them to school?" Mr. Berkeley asked still looking out the window. "They only want to protect us," Thomas spoke up looking at his principle and art teacher. Berkeley and Anderson both looked at Thomas before looking back at the flag pole. "Really," Anderson said now fascinated by the animal's will to protect their kids. "Alright," Berkeley said walking down the hall. After a few minutes, Mrs. Anderson did the same and walked to her classroom. Thomas took for a locker and then to history. Thomas sat down at his desk and zoned out during the middle of class. Thomas shuts his eyes for a second and then opens them.

Thomas finds himself in the classroom all alone. "Hello?" Thomas said looking around. The lights started to flicker as the silents grow around him. Thomas then stands up from his desk and walks out into the hallway. A little boy runs past Thomas while playing with a ball. "Jake?" Thomas said as the little stops and looks at Thomas. Jake looks normal without a scratch on him. Jake smiles before pointing behind Thomas. Thomas looks behind him and sees a man with blood on his face. "Mr. Parker?" Thomas said looking, Jim. Jim looks at Thomas and opens his mouth to say something. "He takes the ones who are bad," Jim said as blood starts to flow from his face. Thomas then turns and looks at Jake who is now looking the way he was when they found him. Jake only smiles as he tilts his head with bloody staring at Thomas. Thomas was then shoved against a locker and now looking at Jim in the form of how he died. "It happened before! It happened to me!" Jim said as he held Thomas's arms tighter. "And he wants you! Because you're special!" Jim said before licking Thomas's face. "Ahh!" Thomas screams.

"Ahh!" Thomas screams jumping up from his desk. The whole class jumped and looked at Thomas who fell out of his seat. "Mr. Foxworth are you alright?" Mrs. Brown asked looking at her student. Hannah got out of her seat and helped Thomas up. "Thomas, your arms," Hannah said looking at her friend's arms. Thomas then looked down at his arms and noticed they were black and blue as if someone or something was holding them down tight. "I… I… I need to go," Thomas said as he grabbed his stuff and raced out of the classroom. "Miss Ryann can you please bring back Mr. Foxworth back to class," Mrs. Brown said before turning back to her whiteboard. "Yes Mrs. Brown," Hannah said before leaving the classroom. "Thomas wait!" Hannah said as she chased Thomas outside. "Kodi isn't that Thomas?" Star asked while watching Thomas exit the school. Kodi lifts his head and sees Thomas exit the school.

"Hannah?" Star said worried as he sees Hannah exits the school behind Thomas. All the animals waiting at the flag pole now became alerted as the two teens walk outside. "Thomas stop!" Hannah said as she grabs Thomas by his shoulder. Thomas jumps before looking at his friend. "Thomas breathes," Hannah said as she puts her hands on Thomas's shoulder. "Hannah, whatever happens, you need to stay away from me," Thomas said still breathing hard. "What? Why?" Hannah said trying to understand. "He takes those who are bad and he wants me because I'm special," Thomas said trying to catch his breath. "What? Who? Who wants you, Thomas?" Hannah said trying not to be scared. "T-The Grinch he's the one who's doing this! He killed Jake," Thomas said, now feeling that his heartbeat sped up. "Thomas, that was just a story he's not really okay," Hannah said trying to stay calm herself. All the animals started to have small conversations among themselves as they continued to watch Thomas and Hannah argue. This made Kodi uneasy and worried for his kid.

"No! No! No! It's not just a story! He's real!" Thomas shouted before turning to the animals. "Keep all the kids safe in the night!" Thomas shouts to all the pets. Kodi takes a step closer getting ready to stop Thomas but Hannah already beat him to it. Hannah grabs Thomas making him face her and then slaps him. Thomas takes the blow and holds his face in pain. "What are you doing?!" Hannah shouts at Thomas with tears rolling down her face. "They can't understand you!" Hannah shouts again. "They can," Thomas speaks. "No! They can't!" Hannah shouts again. "What's gotten into you?! You scaring me!" Hannah shouts before hitting Thomas on his arm. "God!" Hannah said as she wiped her tears away before heading back inside the school. Thomas watches her leave before turning and looking at Kodi who was sitting at the flag pole. Thomas sighed before grabbing his backpack and running away from the school. Kodi then starts running past the crowd of Dogs and Cats trying to catch up to Thomas. "Keep your kid in Check Kodi!" Some dogs shouted as Kodi took off after his kid.

Thomas puts on his hood as he walks down an alley. Kodi uses the rooftops to track down Thomas much better. Finally, Kodi finds Thomas walking down an alley. Kodi jumps down to the alley and cuts off Thomas. "What did I tell you?!" Kodi snarls. "Kodi, please just leave me alone," Thomas pleaded with tears rolling down his face. "No! I won't leave you alone! Not now not ever!" Kodi shouts. "Jesus," Thomas said before trying. "No! You need to listen!" Kodi growled before jumping on Thomas making him fall down. "Just let me be… save yourself from him," Thomas weakly said as more tears started flowing. "No! Damn it! You're my kid! And I'll always be at your side! You hear me?" Kodi said before getting off of Thomas. Thomas sits up and now red in the face from crying. Thomas doesn't say anything just grabs Kodi and continues to cry in his warm fur. "It's okay, it's okay," Kodi said softly. As he continues to let Thomas hug him. Thomas then let's go of Kori and looks at him in the eye. "We're going to stop this thing no matter what," Kodi says softly with a soft smile. Thomas nodded nods in response before standing up.

"Where do we start?" Kodi asks looking up at his kid. "The bookstore," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack. "The bookstore?" Kodi asked confused. "That's where I first heard the story of the Grinch, the old lady that owns the store told me and my friends about him when we were kids," Thomas said as he walked down the alley with Kodi. "Get the facts and then we find him," Kodi added as he walked along beside Thomas. "Right," Thomas said as they walked.

Rosy walked into her house with Jenna by her side. Jenna also had walked Rosy to School with all the other pets in town. Rosy walks into the kitchen and grabs a cookie that her mother baked the night before. As Rosy eats her cookie and starts to read her book while Jenna lays down next to her feet in the kitchen. Suddenly Rosy hears something in the living room. "Mom? Dad?" Rosy said looking up from her book. "In The living room sweetheart!" Claire calls from the living room. "Oh, mom you scared me," Rosy said with a smile.

Jenna notices something different about Claire's voice. Jenna starts barking towards the living room. "Jenna, what's wrong?" Rosy asked looking down at her dog. "Could you come here and give me a hand sweetheart?" Claire asks from the living room. "Sure mom!" Rosy said as she closes her book. Jenna knows in her gut somethings wrong. Jenna starts to growl. "Jenna, it's okay it's just mom," Rosy said with a smile as he walks into the living room. "Mom?" Rosy said as she walked into the living room. Claire was nowhere to be found. "That's funny, I swear I heard her in here," Rosy said to herself. Something the fireplace catch's Rosy's eyes. A rope and a candy cane. Rosy then walks out to candy cane and picks it up. "A candy cane?" Rosy said as she looks at it closely.

Jenna wines in fear of what might happen to her girl. Rosy the pulls on the rope. "Sweetie," Claire's voice was heard up the chimney. Rosy looked up the dark chimney before being yanked up the chimney. Jenna jumps forward and grabs onto her sneaker. Rosy screams as Jenna tries to save her girl. "Jenna help me!" Rosy screams as the rope tries to pull her up. Rosy's sneaker comes loose and comes off her foot. Jenna is Jolted back to the ground as Rosy is sucked up the chimney. The candy cane fell back down the chimney and breaks in half once it's the stone floor of the fireplace. "No!" Jenna shouts with some tears rolling down her muzzle. "Jenna!" Rosy screams down the chimney. The house shook and lights flickered as if something took off from the roof of the house. Jenna runs outside and tries to look for her girl. But Rosy was nowhere to be seen as fresh snow started to fall from the night sky.

Jenna collapses to the ground having her heartbroken and fear for the worst to what has happened to Rosy. "Jenna?" John said seeing the dog crying in the snow. Claire immediately notices something wrong. "Something wrongs John," Claire said looking at her husband. John then rushes into the house and immediately calls out to Rosy who wasn't in the house. "Rosy!" Claire screams as she searches for her outside. John calls Alan and the police immediately. Jenna still lays down in the snow feeling that time was slowing down on her. Jenna finds the strength to get up and run to Balto's trawler, hoping that he would come back with her to her house to help find Rosy…

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright everyone, this is the longest chapter I ever have written on my own…. Well… I shouldn't say that because the first draft of Purpose was like this long but didn't come out as a normal chapter but it is a bonus content in the Purpose so go and check it out! Anyways hope enjoyed this and I'll see you soon.**


	6. Hunt You Down

**Chapter 6: Hunt You Down**

Thomas looks at his phone seeing that he missed three calls from father as he and Kodi stood outside of the bookstore. "Is something wrong?" Kodi asked while looking up at Thomas. "No, nothing's wrong," Thomas said before putting away his phone. "Then let's get going shall we," Kodi said looking at the door. "Okay, remember she's blind so don't startle her," Thomas said as he opened the door to the bookstore. As Thomas and Kodi walked into the old bookstore, it was quiet and dark inside. "Miss Evans?" Thomas said as the door behind them closet. "Knowing Berry if he was here, would say oh well we tried," Kodi said as he and Thomas looked around. "She should be around here somewhere," Thomas said to Kodi as he continued to look around.

Thomas went to the counter and saw some valuable books in a cardboard box. Kodi and Thomas turned around when they heard that something had fallen to the floor. "Hello? Miss Evens?" Thomas said worriedly. Kodi began to growl. Thomas began to walk in the direction of the noise. "Thomas, do not do anything stupid," Kodi said following Thomas. "Here you are," Thomas said looking at the old woman who touched the cover of all books in turn. "Good morning ... can I help you?" Miss Evens asked. "Yes ... I am looking for a book about Grinch ..." Thomas said looking at the books that the woman was put into the carton box. "You also know the truth? I thought that only I know that it is him ... look in the next alley on the cardboard box." Miss Evans continued to touch the book. "Why are you packing all these books?" Thomas asked opening a book about Grinch. "I want to leave this place and that's why I'm putting invaluable books." Miss Evens replied. "Can I take this book?" Thomas asked. "That about Grinch? Of course." Miss Evens said. "Thank you and goodbye," Thomas said leaving.

Once Thomas and Kodi walked out of the store police cars raced down the street with their sirens on. Suddenly Thomas gets a call from his father once again. "Shit, we better get going," Thomas said before putting his phone away. Kodi watches the police cars turning down the street where his mother. "Thomas! They're heading to my mom's place!" Kodi said now worried. Thomas turned and looks at Kodi. "Oh no, Rosy!" Thomas shouted before taking off down the street with Kodi by his side. Thomas and Kodi raced down the street as police cars and neighbors gathered around Rosy's house. "Mom! Dad!" Kodi said running up to his parents. "Kodi!" Jenna said with tears running down her muzzle before nuzzling her son. "Dad?" Thomas said as he searched for his father. "Son!" Alan shouts as he runs up to his son and hugs him. "Why didn't you answer the phone?! I worried sick about you!" Alan said placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm sorry dad, I had to get something important, what happened here where's Rosy?" Thomas asked looking past his father and looking at the house. "She is missing son, all they found was a broken candy cane in the fireplace," Alan explained.

"Oh no," Thomas said to himself. "What's the matter, son?" Alan asked looking at his son. "Nothing," Thomas replied. "I'll try to find out more," Alan said and left. "Me too," Thomas said to himself and went to look for Kodi. "Kodi, where are you?" Thomas shouted. "I'm here, Thomas!" Kodi answered. Thomas approached Kodi and Jenna. "Jenna, are you all right?" Thomas asked gently. "No ... I could have saved her ..." Jenna said through tears. "Calm down Jenna, and tell me what happened," Thomas said. "I stayed with Rosa in the room, she read a book ... we heard a hut from the living room and the voice of Rosa's mother ... but it was not her, I felt it ... I started barking to warn her ... but she went to the living room and ...and... something pulled her out through the chimney ... "Jenna said and began to cry again.

Balto began to nuzzle his mate to comfort her. Kodi lowered his ear before looking to Thomas. Thomas looked at Kodi and nodded at him. "Mom, don't worry we'll find her," Kodi said looking at his mother. "No, Kodi I don't want you to hurt by that thing," Jenna said as she nuzzles her son. "Mom, it's the only way we can save her," Kodi pleaded. "Jenna, we have to do something, otherwise it could mean Rosy's life," Thomas said as he kneeled down to her level. Hannah and Justin stood behind the yellow police tape and watched Thomas talking to Jenna, Balto, and Kodi.

"What's he doing?" Hannah said in disbelief of her friend. "He's talking to them," Justin answered. Hannah turned and looked at her friend. "You don't really believe he can talk to animals do you?" Hannah asked looking back at Thomas. Justin nodded in response, "it's true Hannah, I seen it first hand at my house, he has special stones that allow him to do this thing," Justin explained. "I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him," Hannah said now feeling guilty. Suddenly Hannah and Justin witness Berry rum past everyone and run over to Thomas and his group.

"Berry?" Kodi said as he watched the Raccoon run up to them. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as Berry jumped upon his shoulders. "Dusty... sent me... to help..." Berry said trying to catch his breath. "Alright, then she should get moving," Kodi added. Thomas nodded as he stood up. "Be careful son," Balto said as he nuzzles his son. Jenna nuzzles her son still with some tears in her eyes.

"Come on Justin, we're going to help them," Hannah said as she took the yellow tape over her head and started walking to Thomas. Justin followed his friend and walked over to Thomas. "Thomas!" Hannah said as she and Justin walked over to him. "Hannah? Justin?" Thomas said confused. "I don't care what you say, we're here to help you," Hannah said before giving Thomas a hug. "Alright just... following my lead," Thomas said hugging her back. "What's that in your hand?" Justin asked as Thomas and Hannah broke their hug. "It's the answers we need to stop the Grinch," Thomas said as he showed them the book.

"How can the book help us?" Justin asked. "This is a book about Grinch ... there must be some answers in it." Thomas replied. "So what are we going to do?" Hannah asked. "First let's go to my house, we'll check this book, then we'll think about what to do next," Thomas said going towards his home. "Where do you have this book from?" Justin asked pointing at the book. "From Miss Evans ... why are you asking?" Thomas asked curiously. "Because she left today from the city, I saw him packing a book with a man in the car ... and then she left," Justin said. "When I was at her store she told me that even one person outside knows who is behind all this ..." Thomas said when they came to the door of Thomas's house. "Do you think she also knew it was Grinch's job?" Hannah asked. "I'm sure ... that's why she left the city." Thomas answered when he opened the door.

"Kodi! Are you alright?" Dusty said as she nuzzles her mate. "I'm fine Dust... where are the kids?" Kodi asked looking at Dusty. "Their upstairs sleeping," Dusty answered. "Good, they'll be safe," Kodi said before nuzzling Dusty. Thomas, Hannah, and Justin sat down at the kitchen table and placed down the book about the Grinch. "So who's gonna read it first?" Justin asked looking at his friends. Hannah sighed before she opened the book and read it. "It's read about a little girl who became blind after damaging the grinch in order to stop him," Hannah said while reading the book. "Miss Evens..." Thomas whispers. Hannah and Justin look at Thomas. "She must have damaged the Grinch a long time ago," Hannah said looking back at the book. "I don't know Miss Evens was a badass," Justin said looking at the book.

"So how are we going to stop the Grinch once and for all?" Berry asked as he sat down on the table. "We're getting to that," Thomas said as he glanced at Berry and then back at the book. "Alright you got to get us on you're magic stones," Hannah said as she looked at her friend. Thomas then looks at his friends before taking out his green stone. "Alright, it may sound strange at first, but you're ears will adjust after an hour or so," Thomas explained as he placed down his green stone. Hannah and Justin both touched the stone as it glows green.

"Do you feel any change, Hannah?" Justin asked looking at Hannah. "No ..." Hannah replied and they both looked at Thomas who smiled. "Kodi, come here for a moment," Thomas said loudly. After a moment, Kodi came to the table and leaned his forelegs on him. "What is Thomas?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas. Hannah and Justin froze in surprise. "Is something wrong with them?" Berry asked sitting on Thomas' shoulder. "They really talk," Hannah said in disbelief. Kodi and Berry began to laugh. "I warned it could be weird for the first time," Thomas said. "Okay Thomas, I'm going upstairs to the children," Kodi said and left the table. "Hey!" Thomas shouted and hit the book on the table. Hannah and Justin jumped. "What?!" Hannah said. "Sorry Thomas is a strange feeling when animals speak," Justin said rubbing his neck. "You'll get used to it," Thomas replied.

"Alright back to the book," Hannah said as she continued to read the book. Thomas, Justin, and Berry all leaned in reading along with Hannah. "It says like the song, "his head full of spiders" to crush his head and kill all the spiders in order to kill him," Hannah read out loud. "Great! killer spiders!" Berry said out loud. "It's the only way to do it Berry," Thomas said as he patted Berry on the head. "How do we find him?" Justin said as he moved the book closer to him. "It doesn't say," Hannah said looking at her friend. "I think I have a way of finding him," Thomas said with a smile. Hannah and Justin both looked at Thomas. "Really, how?" Justin asked.

Thomas opened his mouth to answer but Berry beat him to it. "We have a tracking stone," Berry answered. "Yeah, we have one of those," Thomas added as he crossed his arms. "Alright then, let's get a move on!" Justin said with a smile. "Alright, let me go get Kodi and then we can hunt this thing down," Thomas said before leaving to go upstairs. "Thomas," Justin said before Thomas went upstairs. "Yeah?" Thomas asked as he looked at his friend. "Do you still have those water guns when we were little?" Justin asked. "Yeah, I think so why?" Thomas asked. "I need one, and I'll fill it up with weed killer," Justin answered. Thomas nodded in response before heading upstairs to get Kodi.

"Kodi?" Thomas asked entering the room. Kodi lay on the floor beside Dusty and their children. "What is Thomas?" Kodi asked, raising his head. "We're going to hunt Grinch ... are you coming with us? Your help will be very useful ..." Thomas said. "Of course I will go with you ... I will not leave you alone with this." Kodi answered and went to Thomas. "Kodi ... be careful." Dusty said lying next to the puppies. "I will be fine ... I will take care of Thomas and his friends." Kodi said and they went down with Thomas. "Justin, what are you doing with these water guns?" Hannah asked Justin who stood in the garden. "I pour weed killer to these guns... if we meet him, I'll shoot him in the face with this ... they would burn his eyes and fur. "Justin replied confidently when he came in." Are you all ready? "Thomas asked," Let's do it! "Hannah said. Here, Thomas, take one. "Justin said, handing a water pistol to Thomas.

"Alright let's go get him and save Rosy," Thomas said as he took the water gun. Berry jumped on Thomas's shoulder. The group of five then exit the house and step off the porch. "Alright Thomas, do what you do best," Hannah said as she placed her bat against her left shoulder. Thomas nodded as he took out the blue Tracking stone. "Find the Grinch," Thomas said to the bluestone. The stone shined as it scanned the area until it found a path to the Grinch. "So do we follow it?" Justin asked looking at the blue-lit path. "That's how it normally works," Kodi spoke up. "Come on, we don't have much time," Hannah said as she took the lead down the path, the rest of the group quickly followed Hannah on their Journey to find the grinch.

 **(Meanwhile in the Boiler room)**

All the dogs and cats of Nome had a meeting in the boiler room. "I can't find Justin anywhere!" Ralph said stressed. "And I can't find Hannah!" Star said scared. Other dogs and cats talk among themselves worried for their own kids disappearing like Rosy. "What if the same monster took Hannah and Justin!" Mel shouted shaking with fear. "Everyone calm down!" Balto spoke up to the large group of pets and strays. Jenna stood by her mate's side as he was getting ready to speak. "Now, my son and his friends, that includes Thomas, Hannah, and Justin, went to find the monster who took Rosy," Balto explained. "But what if they get lost or hurt!?" Mel asked still scared for his friends.

Balto lowered his ears before responding. "Give them an hour to complete their task, and if we don't hear nothing from them then... *sigh* I will go after them myself," Balto said as he sat down. "Well, you won't go alone!" Ralph spoke up. Balto looked in the back of the boiler room and saw Ralph standing up. "Yeah, I'll go with you!" Star said standing up. Other dogs and even cats started standing up and cheering that they would go with Balto to save the kids and his son if needed to. Balto smiled as he looked at Jenna and nuzzled her. Hope started to bloom as the night grew colder and the winds picked up. They all just hoped that Kodi, Thomas, Berry, and their friends are able to defeat the monster that terrorizes the town.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Another Chapter down for the count! Hoped you enjoyed it and there is more to come real soon!**

 **Player2Daniel A/N: That's a pretty interesting chapter! What do you think? Let us know! See you soon!**


	7. You Can't Defeat Me

**Chapter 7: You Can't Defeat Me**

Thomas and his friends through the cold wilderness of the forest as the blue path leads them on to the grinch. "Are we there yet?" Berry groaned while sitting on Thomas' shoulder. "Not yet," Thomas said while walking. The wind started to pick up as they walked through the dark forest. "Um... I think we're getting close," Kodi spoke up as the group walked to an open area with snowmen watching them. Past the open area was a cave with blue path heading straight for it. "I guess that's it," Justin said having his water gun ready. "Let's go," Hannah said as she started walking to the cave.

The group was going deeper into the cave, which was getting wider and wider. When they walked a few steps they noticed that Christmas lights hung on the walls. Finally, they reached a large room in the middle of which stood a Christmas tree at which Grinch stood with his back to everyone. "Hello, my friends ... I've been waiting for you." Grinch threw a match on the Christmas tree that started to burn. "You could hurry up, your friends get impatient ..." Grinch said and pointed to the cages hanging from the ceiling. "Friends? I thought he'd only kidnapped Rosy." Thomas whispered to Hannah. "Do not pretend you do not know who it is ..." Grinch said with a frenzied smile. "Rosy, are you there?" Thomas shouted. "Thomas, is it you? Please help me!" Rosy shouted. "I'll help you soon!" Thomas shouted. "It's against the rules of our game." When Grinch said it, everyone was tied with Christmas lights. Thomas started to reach for the stones. "This is also against the rules," Grinch said and took the bag of stones with Thomas. "Give them back to me!" Thomas shouted angrily. Kodi grabbed the sack with his teeth and ripped it open. "Stupid dog," Grinch said and took the stones.

Kodi turned to Thomas and showed him that he had a yellow stone in his mouth. "Kodi, give it to me," Thomas whispered. Kodi dropped the stone to the floor and turned to Grinch. "Kodi, do you know who my second prisoner is?" Grinch asked with a smile. "No ... why are you asking me ?!" Kodi asked and began to growl. "Because it's your daughter!" Grinch said and began to laugh. "It's not possible my daughter is at home!" Kodi shouted. "Daddy, is that you?" Arika asked. "Yes, sweetheart. Do not worry." Kodi said looking up. "How is it possible ... I saw my daughter when I left the house!" Kodi shouted. "Are you sure it was your daughter?" Grinch said laughing. "What do you mean?" Kodi shouted furiously. "Your daughter's clone is in your home and she will do what I order her," Grinch said stroking Kodi's head. Grinch untied Kodi. "Why did you do that?" Kodi asked surprised. "Because you have to choose ... your friends or your family." Grinch said laughing.

"Alright, Thomas think!" Thomas thought in his head. "Yellow stone has increased hearing ability... if only I had the firestone to burn these Christmas lights," Thomas thought to himself. "Tic Tok friends," the grinch said as he sat down in his throne. "Thomas!" Rosy shouted from the cage on the ceiling. "Daddy!" Anika cried from the cage a-crossed from Rosy. "Thomas! What do we do?'l Justin shouted as the Christmas lights start to get tight. "Okay, for now, I'll try to warn everyone in Nome to get to my house," Thomas thought. Thomas focused his energy on the yellow stone in his hand as it started to glow in this hand.

All the dogs and cats in the boiler room felt strange now hearing a static sound in their ears. "What's going on?" Mel asked while trying to cover his ears. "You got me?" Ralph added.

"Hey Grinch!" Thomas shouted with a smile. All the animals heard Thomas's voice in their ears. "Thomas?" Balto said trying to listen in. "What is it?" The grinch asked with a dark smirk. "So you're telling me that you have Rosy and Anika here right?" Thomas asked. Balto and the other animals were surprised to hear that Anika was also Kidnaped by the grinch. "And Anika has a clone at my house that'll do anything you say right?" Thomas asked as the Christmas lights got tighter. All the animals gasped in horror.

"Yes? What are you getting at?" The grinch asked as he got off of his throne and walked over to Thomas. The Grinch had all the stones beside the yellow stone in his hand as he stood in front of Thomas.

You are cheating, give me this stone, now!" Grinch said in anger. "Do you want him? Well, take him! Light!" Thomas shouted and blinded Grinch. "Ahhh, my eyes!" Grinch shouted and fell to the floor. "Kodi, do something!" Thomas shouted. Kodi ran to the burning Christmas tree and took the burning branch. "It's a good idea," Thomas said when Kodi burned Christmas lights. Thomas untied Justin. "So you chose your friends ... Anika kill ... ahhh, not again!" Grinch shouted when Justin splashed Grinch's face with the weed killer. Hannah ran to the throne of Grinch and pulled the lever to free Anika and Rosy. "Thank you, Thomas!" Rosy said and hugged Thomas. "Dad!" Anika said and nuzzled her father. "Kodi, take the girls to the town," Thomas said looking at Kodi. "I will not leave you here," Kodi replied firmly. "Hannah, please do me a favor ..." Thomas said looking at Hannah. "Okay, I'll do it. Anika, Rosy come with me." Hannah said and shook off the cave with Anika and Rosy.

When the girls got out of the cave, they saw dogs and cats running from Nome towards them. "Star! What is happening?" Hannah asked when she saw Star. "Do you understand what I'm saying? ... We're running towards the sound Thomas sent ... I have to go, watch out for yourself." Star said and ran after the rest of the dogs.

"You have chosen Kodi's friends ... Your children are dead!" Grinch said laughing. "No, they are not," Balto said, and throw Anika's ruined clone at Grinch. "Balto nice that you've come to see your son's death and his friends." Grinch did not see other animals because the weed killer burned his eyes. "So what? Do you think you'll do something to me? You're just stupid kids!" Grinch said and began to laugh.

"Oh yeah? Just a stupid kid that's about to beat you?" Thomas said with a smirk. The grinch growled before pulling another lever making him disappear in the snow. "No!" Thomas shouted as he stepped forward. Kodi stopped Thomas by tugging on this sleeve. "We need to get out of here," Kodi spoke up looking at his friend. Thomas nodded before taking off out of the cave with all his friends.

When they came out, the cave collapsed. "Are everyone okay?" Thomas asked and looked at his friends. Everyone looked at each other. "I think everyone is fine," Hannah said looking at Thomas. "But now what, Thomas?" Kodi asked. "I don't know," Thomas replied and looked at Nome. "I think now that's a good idea is to go back home," Thomas said and went towards Nome.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys I think we're coming close to the end of Grinch I think maybe two more chapters until the end. But anyways guys tell me what you think and you'll see a new chapter real soon from us!**

 **Player2Daniel A/N Did you think that Grinch will be defeated now? To see what will happen next you have to read the next chapter. See you and have a nice day!**


End file.
